Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to diagnosis of a display system, more particularly, to a device and method of providing sampled data used for diagnosing a display system of a terminal at the terminal, and a device and method of displaying a diagnosis interface used for diagnosing the display system of the terminal at a control side.
Generally, during developing a terminal having an operation system, such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), and a palm computer, developers may encounter various faults, most of which are system-level faults caused by software and hardware. For example, since an Android display system has high coupling characteristics between modules, and requires a high association level between hardware and software, a timely version upgrading, and the like, many faults occur during an actual developing process of the Android display system. However, it is difficult to accurately find out these faults with debugging tools such as Dalvik Debug Monitor Service (DDMS), Tracer for OpenGL ES, Hierarchy Viewer, Traceview, and Pixel Perfect magnification viewer.
Recently, when diagnosing the faults of the display system, the developers generally diagnose the faults by reading log information or by adding debug codes to source codes. However, since these two methods of diagnosing the faults of the display system greatly depend on the experience of the developers and demand a high skill level of the developers, it is difficult for less skilled developers to diagnose the faults accurately. In addition, the efficiency of either of these two diagnosis methods are relatively low.
Therefore, existing methods of diagnosing the display system of the terminal have failed to satisfy demands of the developers diagnosing the display system.